


Alive

by Do_not_careissa



Series: Star Sapphire Jason [13]
Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Jason Todd, Cake, Celebrations, M/M, Smut, Star Sapphire Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Do_not_careissa/pseuds/Do_not_careissa
Summary: Jason was alive again, finally alive in every way that mattered. As nice as his celebration with the Lanterns was, he needed something a bit... more with Kyle. They'd been talking about it for long enough, and with Kyle waiting for him it seemed inevitable. Not that Jason was going to complain.
Relationships: Kyle Rayner/Jason Todd
Series: Star Sapphire Jason [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632121
Comments: 10
Kudos: 255





	Alive

**Author's Note:**

> This fic isn't required to understand the rest of the series, so if smut's not your thing feel free to skip.

Gotham had always been a strange place, you didn’t have the kind of loonies this city did without being a bit surreal. Now though, Jason found it strange for the complete opposite reason. If anything it felt too quiet, too easy. He wasn’t going to complain, but it didn’t feel right, not for his city, for his streets.

But were they really his streets?

He’d left, ran away, all without a word for months. They were okay without him, the city hadn’t magically burned to the ground in his absence. They had clearly missed him to some capacity, but he just couldn’t shake the feeling that he was out of place here. He felt like an interloper amongst the other Gotham natives.

He landed on a rooftop, his violet glow illuminating the space more than his helmet’s night vision ever could. Maybe it was time to call it a night. Kyle had already left after all, headed to one of Jason’s nicer safehouses, one with a view and space and all the sound proofing money could buy. Oh the things Kyle could get up to there.

Did he go to sleep? He was always going on about the joys of a bed and some good shut eye, and that particular safehouse had a more than adequate bed for him to use. Or had he stayed up to watch tv? He mentioned some show he needed to catch up on. Space travel was nice and all, but it always interfered with that sort of thing. Was he eating again? That fucker could eat for the both of them if Jason let him. Art?

A familiar heat flared up in his chest at the thought. He knew of Kyle’s collection of drawings and paintings of him, knew that his sketchbooks were full of his likeness and the places they’d gone together, the things they’d seen. He’d found out by accident, honestly. He’d just, he’d woken up early one morning and went to start on some breakfast for them and there they were. Breakfast had been a bit awkward that morning, not that Kyle seemed to notice.

It had just seemed weird, that’s all. Sure they were together, and Kyle clearly thought he looked at least decent, he was sure they wouldn’t be together if he wasn’t, but surely the man had better things to draw, better people even. It had bugged him for days, the thoughts nagging at the back of his head, until he’d finally forced himself to sit down and really look at them. He took in the detailing and linework, the careful attention to detail, the way Kyle managed to make him look like a damn masterpiece despite all his scars and the harshness of his eyes. He didn’t shy away from Jason’s imperfections, if anything he treated them like they were something special.

Kyle drew him like a dying man drew breath, like he was the most beautiful and desirable thing he’d ever seen. Jason didn’t know what to do with that.

The thing is, the drawings weren’t even sexual. He’d expected that, and in some way maybe they wouldn’t have seemed so weird if they were. Kyle was a visual person, and considering some of the other drawings he left lying around his little apartment on Oa, it wouldn’t be a surprise to anyone if he envisioned his partner in provocative poses with little to no clothing on. It’d make sense. Considering how skintight Jason’s Sapphire uniform was, with its open chest and bare shoulders and those boots that hugged his thighs as much as they hugged his calves, it seemed inevitable. But no, even when Jason was shirtless, his hair an absolute train wreck, Kyle somehow managed to make it look regal. Some of those he was sure could be considered provocative, sexy even, with just a bit more attention paid to certain parts of his body than others, but that was always overshadowed by the emotion Kyle poured into the work.

Damian had said his work felt expressive, alive even. Jason could see why.

At some point he might have gotten into the habit of finding places with good lighting and positioning himself just so, all in the hope that Kyle would get a good angle and still be able to convince himself that Jason didn’t know what he was doing. It was fun in a way, exhilarating even, just waiting for that sudden inhale when Kyle caught a glimpse of him and rushed to put pencil to paper. Those pin pricks running up his arms and over his spine as he waited for him to finish, blood rushing in his ears as he forced it stay away from other areas. And it was oh so satisfying when he got to see the finished drawing later, when it was inevitably left out for him to see. Those were the nights when Jason was thankful for Oa’s thick walls and loud showers, with the image of Kyle running his hands over him in the same way his pencil had drawn over the sketch pushing him over the edge far quicker than it had any right to.

Fuck. Fuckity fuck  _ fuck _ he needed to see Kyle  _ now _ . They’d barely spent any time together since they got back to Earth. They’d had dinner with the bats and walked around together, sure, but it wasn’t the same, it wasn’t enough. It certainly wasn’t the same as what they’d talked about doing for the past week. Fuck, they hadn’t even gotten a chance to celebrate, just the two of them, after Carol’s visit. Ugh, there wasn’t enough time in a day, for fuck’s sake.

Wait.

That’s perfect.

“I’m gonna head in for the night,” he relayed over his comms, only showing the smallest amount of care to keeping his voice level. It’s not like this was the first time anyone’s voice cracked on the line, they’d get over it. He floated up, the calls to have a good night filling his ear as he flew towards his destination. A plan formed as he dropped down outside of a small store, creating a list of what he could possibly need for what he had in mind. Hopefully Kyle was still up, or this might all be for naught.

Thankfully he didn’t have to worry about that. The second he walked through the door Kyle’s head was peeking over the back of the couch, whatever show he was watching still playing behind him.

“Hey beautiful,” Kyle called as he got nearer, pulling him down for a quick kiss. “Whatcha got there?”

Jason lifted the box with a grin, everything else safely hidden away in his jacket pockets. “Cake. We didn’t get to celebrate after we left Guy’s place.” 

Kyle’s eyes lit up, a child like glee rushing over his features. “What kind?”

“Chocolate,” he answered, opening the box. “I even managed to get the one with strawberries on top. You said you like them, right?”

He lifted one out of the frosting, holding it up to Kyle’s face. It took a second for Kyle to catch on to what he was doing, but the moment he did Jason knew. His eyes grew just a little bit more hooded before closing entirely as he leaned forward, his lips brushing over Jason’s fingertips as he took the strawberry in his mouth, letting loose a low moan once he bit into it.

Jason could feel his heartbeat pick up, his breath coming in quick bursts. He pushed his excitement down, reaching for some kind of control. This was the last thing he wanted to rush.

“’s good,” Kyle told him, licking his lips and clearly making sure Jason saw him do it.

“I’m sure the rest is just as good,” Jason said, bypassing Kyle’s expectant lips to instead lean down and grab a slice of the cake. “Wouldn’t want you missing the best part,” he purred.

“So considerate.” Kyle leaned into Jason’s side, nuzzling up to his face. “What would I ever do without you?”

“Miss out on late night cake?” Jason joked.

“And what a horrible world that would be.”

Kyle took the plate, remaining glued to his side even as he began to eat. There was a heaviness in the air, suffocating and hot and only worsened by Kyle throwing one of his legs over Jason’s thigh, his fork moving up to feed Jason a piece of the cake. 

It didn’t take long for it to become unbearable. Cake be damned, it could wait until later. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Kyle, fingers speckled with cake and frosting, licking each one clean, his tongue swiping and swirling around the digits, all while sending Jason that  _ look _ .

Grabbing his wrist, Jason pulled his hand to his mouth, licking a long thick stripe up Kyle middle two fingers, taking care to circle the tips before sucking them into his mouth. Kyle’s stuttered breath and quiet “Fuck Jason” turned him on in ways he never thought possible.

“Let’s say we move this celebration along, yeah?” he whispered breathily once his mouth was empty. “Bein’ alive’s kind of a big deal you know.”

Rather than answer Kyle grabbed his head and pulled him into another kiss, working Jason’s mouth open and filling it with that rich chocolate flavor. A hand was on his thigh, groping and pulling and lifting it towards Kyle’s hip, and did this fucker really think this was going down on the couch? 

Not tonight bitch, not tonight.

“Down the hall,” he groaned into Kyle’s jaw, working his way down to his neck and collar bone. A moan tore its way from Kyle once he reached a particular spot, and Jason felt pride swell up even as he returned his focus, kissing and licking and sucking, running his teeth over the bruising skin and leaving Kyle panting above him. 

“Maybe we should, uh,” Kyle tried to say, hopelessly pointing in the general direction of the bedroom. He moved to stand from the couch, forgetting about Jason’s leg, and they were dropped to the floor, rolling to a stop. “I’m okay,” Kyle gasped below him.

“You better be,” Jason grinned. “Wouldn’t want me to have to handle this all by my lonesome, now would we?”

It was already obvious what he was talking about, with him practically laying on top of Kyle it’d be impossible for him not to notice, but the slow roll of his hips made it so much clearer. Kyle’s answering thrust only served to make him more impatient. 

Clothes were stripped in a hurry, and between that and their wandering hands Jason had no idea how they ever made it to the bedroom, let alone to the bed. Kyle kissed down his chest, that fucking tongue of his running around every little scar and dimple in his skin, pulling gasps and moans from Jason as he worked him over. By the time he began to follow the largest of Jason’s scar, Jason was already lost to the sensations.

“Beautiful, so fucking beautiful and amazing and perfect,” Kyle repeated the praise over and over like a mantra, like they were some password he needed. It continued into Jason’s head, his control slipping the lower Kyle moved down his torso, filling his mind with Kyle’s voice and thoughts and all those fucking feelings that ran through him. He fought against it, fought to hold that violet haze in his mind back, to stay in the present, and the thoughts seemed to quiet, even just slightly.

That didn’t last very long.

Kyle’s lips on the head of his cock felt absolutely heavenly and it only got better as he slipped it into his mouth, his hands moving lower as he sank deeper. Jason fought against the violet in his vision once more, simultaneously fighting against the urge to buck his hips into the sweet warmth surrounding him. He wasn’t successful in either of those endeavors, not that Kyle seemed to mind based on the thoughts he was receiving from him, the pleasure he took from it, or the drawn out moan that vibrated right through Jason.

Kyle created a rhythm for them, his head bobbing along as his hands worked Jason open, stroking and pushing and stretching and god fuck it was all so much, too much, and Jason’s hands went from pulling Kyle’s hair and pushing him down to pulling him off. 

And fuck if Kyle didn’t look gorgeous before he was absolutely exquisite now, his hair sticking up from where Jason had been holding it, his lips swollen and red, his chest heaving and his eyes blown wide. Dear god.

Jason pulled him in for another kiss, his hands running over Kyle frantically as his leg climbed just that little bit higher up Kyle’s side. Kyle’s hand kept moving, a third finger added to the mix as he slide in and out far too slowly for Jason’s liking. 

“Doin’ okay?” Kyle asked as they separated, his lips somehow looking even more bruised than before. 

Kyle hit something, his prostate if Jason had to guess, and he couldn’t have stopped himself from crying out if he wanted to. “Peachy,” he gasped.

“Good.”

His fingers came free and Jason whined at the loss, reaching for Kyle’s face, shoulders, hands, anything, everything. Kyle gripped his hand, all confidence and strength in his grip even as his love and desire poured into Jason, the dual sensation leaving Jason unable to do much more than hold on and try not to get lost in the fog surrounding him.

Kyle eased himself in, so fucking slow, too fucking slow, his eyes trained on Jason’s face. He rocked his hips once, twice, again and again, thrusting in deeper and deeper until he was all the way in, until Jason could feel all of him. 

Words poured in over the link again, “ _ gorgeous _ ” and “ _ so good _ ” and “ _ I’m the luckiest bastard in the world _ ”.

“In the universe,” Jason corrected breathlessly, a small laugh joining the statement. Jason bit his lip as Kyle began to move, his hips pulling back in a slow drag before thrusting forward again.

“In the universe,” Kyle agreed, his hips picking up speed.

Jason didn’t know how it happened.

One second he was moaning his heart out, clutching onto the other man with everything he had, with Kyle pounding into him like there was no where else he’d rather be. The next second there was a wash of violet, an explosion almost as he came calling Kyle’s name. Kyle’s voice was a near echo, his rhythm faltering as Jason held him close in every way possible. 

Something clicked, he didn’t know what but he could feel it. Like the last piece of a jigsaw puzzle sliding into place. Whatever it was felt perfect, surrounding him and running through him and by god he could only hope Kyle was feeling this too.

He didn’t know how long they stayed like that, his legs wrapped around Kyle’s waist and his arms similarly gripping his back. It was a struggle to open his eyes, to loosen his hold on the man above him, even with Kyle patting his arm and calling his name. He almost ignored it in favor of basking in the pleasant warmth floating through his mind.

“Jason, babe, darling. You might want to, uh…”

He huffed as he finally opened his eyes, forcing his legs to stretch out of their locked position. Kyle greeted his vision, that weird glow from earlier still surrounding him as he stared down at Jason. There was something there, Jason could feel it, he just didn’t know what it was.

“That was nice,” Jason whispered as he pulled him down into a kiss. “Definitely worth the wait.”

Kyle hummed in agreement, and that’s when Jason finally saw what he’d been talking about. His post orgasm bliss was brought to a screeching halt as he took in the broken picture frames and the moved furniture, the still floating books and end table. They dropped in an instant, the violet surrounding them disappearing. How in the hell? No, that wash of violet… of course something like this would happen. The universe letting him have one nice, normal evening? Unheard of.

He rolled his eyes as he dropped his head back onto the bed. Kyle stared down in concern, his eyes flashing between him and the room around them. “Shouldn’t we…?”

“It’s fine,” Jason grumbled. “Just leave it for morning.”

“But—”

“No,” Jason said, pulling Kyle down again. “We’re not worrying about it. We can lay here and enjoy this and that shit can wait ‘til the morning like every other problem in the world.”

Kyle chuckled, knowing full well he was usually on the other side of this argument. He stretched out above Jason, removing himself and leaving that weird empty feeling again, before landing a light kiss on his way back up. “Should probably shower before bed though. I kind of left you a mess and all.”

“Why don’t you make me?” Jason asked as he wiggled further into the sheets.

Kyle, not being one to pass up a challenge, pulled Jason’s thighs back around his waist. He lifted him up, a bright green brushing up against them as he got his ring to assist. Poor thing was already out of breath.

“Maybe we should try without the rings next time,” Jason remarked as he took in even more of the room’s damage. Fuck, this was going to be a bitch to clean.

“But there’s so many fun things we can do with them,” Kyle joked as he tried to navigate around everything.

“And what kind of things are those, hmm?”

“Just, things, you know.”

“Only fuck once and you’re already thinking of tying me up. Typical man, aren’t you Mr. Rayner?” Jason whispered against his ear, pulling the lobe between his teeth.

“Fucking hell,” Kyle cried, almost dropping the both of them. “Shit shit, okay. Don’t worry, I’ve got you.”

“You better,” Jason chuckled, enjoying far too much how red Kyle’s face still was, and the nice view he was getting over his shoulder. “I don’t think Carol would like you fucking up all her hard work so quickly.”

“You’re not gonna die from me dropping you.”

“Are you sure about that?” He wiggled ever so slightly, watching with glee as Kyle’s face became more pinched with his determination. “Cause you seem to be struggling right now.”

“If either of us dies from a fall it’s gonna be me.”

“And why is that?”

“Because I fell for you.”

Jason held on just that little bit tighter, hiding his face in Kyle’s neck. Who the hell did he think he was saying romantic shit like that? “Damn sap.”

“And you love it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 200k words. I can't believe I've been working on this series for 8 months, damn.  
> If there's any tags you think I need to add on this one let me know, I'm always a bit confused when it comes to tagging smut so help is always appreciated.  
> For anyone interested, I'm on tumblr [ do_not_careissa ](https://do-not-careissa.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
